gvf_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Mark LXVII Iron Man Suit
The Mark XLVII '('Mark 47) is the forty-seventh Iron Man Armor created by Tony Stark. This armor was created directly after the events of Captain America: Civil War. This armor appears in Spider-Man: Homecoming as Stark's current suit. It bears a large resemblance to the Mark XLVI. Armor Design The Mark XLVII has a design exactly like the Mark XLVI, but the color scheme is red and silver instead of red and gold, with the silver colorings beginning on the abdomen and extending to the upper legs of the armor. The armor uses the F.R.I.D.A.Y. Operating System like the Mark XLVI. Armor Features Armor Composition The armor is composed of the same gold-titanium alloy, standard since the Mark III. It also has a partial force field that protects the armor from energy attacks. Micro-Storage Technology The Mark XLVII features Micro-Storage technology based on its predecessor, the Mark XLVI. Sentry Mode The armor also features a sentry mode, just like the Mark XLIII as seen in Avengers: Age of Ultron. Retractable Helmet It's safe to assume that the Mark XLVII also has a fully retractable helmet like the Mark XLVI. Control The Mark XLVII can be controlled via Wi-Fi by the user's mind without having to be completely focused with headgear and gloves. Airtight Seal This allows the user to survive in places where air is out of reach, suffocation free. Its mysterious source grants infinite protection from the elements. Armor Capabilities Super Strength: The armor greatly amplifies the user's base strength and combat skills to extreme levels. Durability: The armor is extremely durable, capable of withstanding blasts and extremely powerful strikes, as well as completely bullet-proof. It also has an upgraded energy shield that passively improves the durability of the user. This armor has also shown enhanced durability than the Mark XLVI, making it more durable and stronger with the same technology of its predecessor. Extreme Flight: As with all new-generation Iron Man Armors, the Mark XLVII is capable of enhanced flight via its repulsors and flight stabilizers, making it one of the most stable and fastest armors to date. The armor can fly past the Earth's Atmosphere because the armor uses energy more efficiently than its predecessors. Water Resistance: The Mark XLVII is capable of underwater travel, as seen in Spider-Man: Homecoming when he retrieved Peter from a river. The Mark XLVII is the 7th armor (the Marks VI, XXXVII, XLII, XLIII, XLV, & XLVI being the others) to have the ability to travel underwater without short-circuiting & eventually malfunctioning. Weapons Since the Mark XLVII has almost the exact same design as the Mark XLVI, it has all of its predecessor's weapons. Repulsors: The Mark XLVII's secondary weapons, the Repulsors, are every bit as powerful, if not more so, than its previous iterations, with nearly instantaneous charging-firing speed. Unibeam: The primary weapon, the Unibeam, is the armor's most powerful weapon. Missiles: Similar to the Mark XLVI, the Mark XLVII has 6 mini missiles located on each shoulder. All of the missiles are very powerful capable of destroying objects like tanks. Lasers: The armor also has powerful cutting lasers in each back of the hand that can slice through thick stone easily. The lasers can cut apart most materials as well as weld metals together. Grapple Chains: Although not exactly a weapon, the Mark XLVII has large, gas powered grappling hooks and chains located in the upper forearm. These are fired from a mechanism similar to the rocket launcher of the Mark XLVI. Each arm can hold up to 10 chains in each device. Category:Gamer's Alliance